Timeswapped
by Infinite Snow
Summary: Maka does not belong to 21st century. Her parents died over 200 years ago with the Phantomhives. She was protected by Vincent and Rachel when attacked, and then she got sucked into a time skip of 200 years, leaving behind her life of being Ciel's fiance. Now she is called back, to the era where she really belongs, and to the person who she was meant to be with. [Ciel/Maka]
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Before you beat me up and ask me why the hell I am doing a MakaxCiel fanfic, I just want to do a chapter story on it, because I wanted to experiment with these two together. Do keep in mind this story will be long._

_I still root for KiMa._

oOo

Maka was thrown to the ground. It had been a week since Asura's defeat. She had been told to eat his soul, by Lord Death himself. And now she was hated for it.

"Tsubaki, please understand!" Maka yelled.

"Please, Maka, do not get near me," the normally kind girl sighed in indifference, "You already have his soul inside you. You could hurt me."

"You don't have any parents. They probably wanted to get rid of you!" Soul glared at her.

"I knew you were nothing but weak. Why did I support you?" Black*Star chuckled in a dark sense. Maka nearly shattered.

"I knew you were too true to be true," Liz glared her down, "I am not going to trust you with Kid. He still thinks you are innocent. And I am a unicorn!"

"Why don't you just leave and never come back?" Tsubaki asked.

"Good thinking, Tsubaki. We don't have to stand her presence anymore," Black*Stare grinned.

"Please…" Maka choked. She was close to tears now.

"Just never show your face to me again, Maka," Soul sighed.

They all left. One by one. Maka stayed on the ground and wept and wept and wept. Finally she peeled herself off the ground. Crying wasn't going to get her anywhere. Neither was being week. She went into town, a place where people just awkwardly froze whenever she passed by because it was official. She was the slayer of Asura. Never get close to her.

Maka sniffled and went to the nearest reflective mirror and shakily fogged it. When she did she murmured without life, "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door."

The image suddenly turned into Lord Death's cheerful grin and two identical peace signs. He smiled even more when he saw that Maka called in.

"What's up, Maka-chan? You seem so down! Turn that frown upside down!" Lord Death tried to do a cartwheel in order to give Maka a jist of what he was saying but crashed onto the floor. He got up, rubbing his head with his oversized gloved hand.

"Thanks," Maka giggled a little bit.

"So what happened?" Lord Death asked.

"No one wants me in their lives," Maka said remorsefully, "They all hate me."

"Aw, Maka chan you have to give time some chance, it is hard to wait, I know," Lord Death said but then realized how thin Maka was.

"What happened to you? Why are you so thin? And why are you trying to wear a longer skirt under your Spartoi Uniform?"

Maka revealed her cuffs up and inched a bit of her skirt up. Dark bruises. Gashes. Scars. Everything horrifying. All covered cute little Maka.

"How long has this been going on?" Lord Death demanded.

"After the defeat."

"But that was five months ago!"

"I know. But they think of me as a monster because I have his soul in my body."

A silence came between them.

"Maybe…it would be better if I left everyone's lives permanently."

"Maka-chan, I can go explain them! Do know you are a very good and hardworking girl! Kid even agrees with me!"

"Thank you, Lord Death…and tell thank you to Kid…" Maka's eyes watered, "But I must go. I am so thankful for working for you. I will…never aid evil because although Asura is gone…his legacy will always be on earth. Evil will always try to corrupt us, so until I fall, I will fight. I will fight and never let innocent people get hurt. Because that is what you implemented in me, Lord Death."

Maka took a breath and went on.

"As much as I do not want to leave you and your academy, I can't go on with this physical and emotional torture that everyone else is putting on me. I am afraid of school and terrified of going back to my apartment where people with hateful eyes are waiting for me. I have to heal, Lord Death, I am so frail that I am on my breaking point. I wanted to say, no matter where I am, I will always remain loyal to you. I will never bend to anyone's will," Maka said, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Oh Maka, if only I could have saved you…"

"You did so much for me, Lord Death. And when I go, I will tell everyone how fortunate I am to be one of your students at DWMA, and top honor students," Maka cried, "Farwell."

And with that the blonde walked off, the sad image of Lord Death melting away from the shop's window.

oOo

Maka knew her own physical limit was near. She could collapse any minute.

People threw her disgusted looks. Some people muttered, "Stupid homeless child."

Maka grimaced. She wished she knew who her parents were. It wasn't her fault if she mysteriously had none, or did she?

_Lord Death did not give birth to me. What am I thinking about? _Maka shook her head.

Turning at an odd angle and slipping into an alleyway, she slipped out of their sights, and then our all mighty Maka Albarn, collapsed.

oOo

[Maka's POV]

I groaned. I opened my eyes. Instead of hearing cars and honks and shouting of people to get on with day-to-day life, I heard whiny horses, women scolding their daughters to be more ladylike and men having twice the ego than men in my life. Heck, Black*Star sounds innocent compared to these flamboyant idiots rambling on and on within an earshot of my hearing.

"Ew, what is that THING?"

"I want to see!"

"Mannette, don't do that! Proper ladies do not go near disgusting creatures as THAT!"

I opened my eyes. My worst fears were confirmed. I was not in America, because some rotting newspapers across from me in the alley way had London printed in it a few times.

"What is all of this commotion?" a bold lady's voice came.

"Q-Queen Victoria!"

"Your highness!"

I turned, confused, in the direction of the smooth voice. My eyes widen. It was the queen I studied about from the black-and-white textbooks of my history books!

Her eyes widened when she saw me. This Queen fanned herself and pretended she didn't know me and she sighed, "I see she is wounded all over her body. Come take her into my carriage. I wish to have her treated and fed at the palace."

My ears couldn't believe it. I knew her name but I think they address her as Your Highness. I knew I was in a pathetic of a condition to do a bow full of respect. So I made sure to nod my head and say clearly, "Thank you so much, Your Highness."

"Well, she has some manners."

"But still, those clothes…is she really a street scum? With a little bit of polishing she can be a fine lady," a woman rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

Queen Victoria shot the lady a glare and then stepped forward to me. She summoned some guards to pick me up. One extended his hand to me as if he wanted me to get up and I looked at him weakly.

"I am…too weak to get up…"

He nodded and picked me up. He put me in the carriage from across the Queen. I was dirty. Why would they put me next to their queen?

Out of the carriage, I caught the eye of a boy with dark navy locks and a single burning blue eye. The other one was covered in an eye patch. He didn't look like a happy camper. He was frowning at me, probably why I am getting such special treatment from the Queen.

"That is my Guard Dog," the Queen chuckled.

"Oh…" I trailed off, "If it isn't rude of me to ask, Your Highness, what is his name?"

"Oh please, call me grandmother," she smiled. I thought I was struck by lightning.

"D-Do you let everyone call you that?" I asked.

"No. Just you. You look like someone familiar. What is your name?" she asked.

"Maka Albarn," I said. Her eyes widened.

"What about your parents?" she asked.

"I don't know, I never had them. I have something crazy to say, Grandma," I confided. The carriage started moving.

Queen nodded.

"I think I was time thrown from the 21st century," I said, sheepishly.

"Oh, no, you weren't. You belong here, not there," she said. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Grandma, what do you mean by that?" I asked. Come on, I was just picked out of a dirty alley way. Just like the one I collapsed in in the 21st century.

"You will see," she gave me a smile and I sneezed.

"Goodness, gracious. What is with that skimpy clothing you wear?" she gestured towards my spartoi uniform.

"Um, this was my school uniform from the 21st century. Girls had to wear short sleeved shirts but I felt self-conscious and added boots, lengthened my skirt and added a jacket," I told her.

"Do ladies wear corsets there?" the Queen asked me.

"Um…no. It still does exist but it is a fashion statement and it isn't worn tightly at all. Rather a corset is worn as a top to an outfit," I said faintly recalling that gothic trend.

"How utterly disgusting! Maka dear, I know you do not wear corsets but did you wear it like that?" the Queen asked me in horror.

"Goodness I would rather die than wear it in a humiliating manner," I said, "But they would."

"Good," she sighed, "You won't have a hard time fitting into this society."

"But I like these long jackets," I argued.

"Then I have jacket gowns," she smiled, "If those long trench jackets have become a huge part of your life."

I smiled and nodded. (A/N: When visualizing Maka's dresses think of a trench coat inspired victorian gown because we all know how much Maka loves jackets, right? Her old one and Spartoi uniform proves it)

We reached the castle. I gasped in surprise.

"Isn't it lovely?"

"Much more lovelier than the pictures of my textbook in the modern day," I said.

"Why would you say that, Maka?"

"Because those are black and white. I can't see all the true beauty of this beautiful architecture," I sighed and said, "Much better in person."

Queen chuckled, "Indeed you are."

We rounded up.

"So what am I going to do, Grandma?"

"I will get you washed up. I have something important to tell you and give you so I will talk to you afterwards," Queen Victoria smiled, and I nodded.

A we got out of the carriage, the Queen was helped out of the carriage, and when the coachman was about to slam the door on me, the Queen glared at him and opened the door and offered me her own hand, making several gasps elicit from the crowd. The blue haired boy was there again. His blue eye widened in shock.

"Th-Thank you so much. You are very kind," I smiled thankfully, "I have never been in a carriage before, so the steps were a bit steep for me."

"You never been on a carriage?" the Queen asked me.

"No. I have seen them, but they are more of a luxury and I have to tell you they are a bit pricy. We have cars which are machines that automatically drive us around with the aid of gasoline. They are trying to make electric cars in the America in 21st century," I smiled.

"A girl from the future? 200 hundred years? Impossible!"

"Quiet!" Queen glowered. They shut up.

The little boy and his butler and another equally tall blonde boy and his tall butler followed us.

"So, is your 21st century life, all machines?" Queen Victoria asked me.

"Yes, Your Highness," I smiled. She gave me a confused look with the sudden formality. I then eyed the two boys and butlers and looked at her. She nodded.

"So what was the last thing you remembered before you woke up here?" Queen asked me.

"Well, the last time I was awake, I was in my other dimension of modern day life. I was weak and beaten up, as you could see. People shot me weird looks and at the nearest alley way, I collapsed," I said, "And then the next thing I saw was women crowding me and scolding their daughters to not get near me. Then you came after that."

"All right," the Queen stopped and so did the unwanted company, "You will get bandaged up and dressed and fed. When you are done, I have something to tell you and give to you. Meet me in my study. And then, I want to…introduce you."

I was possibly thinking that she wanted to introduce me to these two boys and their butlers. One was frowning and one was grinning like a madman. Both of the tall butlers stood stoically. From my sharp senses, I knew they were not human. They were inhuman, and they had no souls. Then from my studying, the only creature with no soul and no readable soul wavelength is a demon.

oOo

The maid carefully like a mother bathed me. She bandaged me up. She fed me by her own hands. She combed my hair. She dressed me in a corset and knowing corsets would be painful, yanked on the strings so the pain was over with, but loosened it considerably when she knew I was injured everywhere. She helped me in under stockings.

And finally, she slipped on a trench coat dress that the Queen promised me. Cream colored trench coat with emerald green leaf designs. The dress underneath was pleated and white. Not too fancy and not too simple.

She then braided my hair and pinned it into a sideways bun and put in an emerald butterfly. She was about to dispose of my uniform when I requested for her to just fold it. From my uniform I grabbed my gloves. She protested them and gave me clean silk gloves instead that was as simple. She argued that my old ones had a terrible stench. I found out she was right.

I then thanked her and smiled at her. I left the room and she walked in front of me. She stopped abruptly and knocked on a fancy bejeweled door.

"Come in," a smooth voice came.

She said meekly, "Mistress Maka is cleaned as you requested."

"Good. You may leave."

She bowed and left.

I stepped in and closed the door for her.

"I have something to tell you."

"Yes?"

"You are my granddaughter, by bloodline."

This took me aback, "H-How?"

"You know how you mentioned you never saw your parents?"

"Yes?"

"Spirit Albarn Victoria was engaged and happily married to your mother, Kami. They had you. They were close to the Phantomhives, and you were originally engaged to Ciel Phantomhive, their son. You were on good terms with them and it was all happy," she sighed.

"What happened?"

"A mysterious fire. Killed your parents and the Phantomhive parents in one shot. Some attacker went for you and Vincent and Rachel acted as a body shield to prevent you from getting hurt. They died and you were mysteriously yanked away. I think this is to your second dimension. That incident was 10 years ago when you were three. And now you suddenly come back, it was all a shocker. Your ex-fiancé Ciel was devastated to learn that he was engaged to Elizabeth Midford after that. But knowing you are here, I have sent paperwork for you to be his original fiancé," Grandma explained, "I had a talk with him and he said he was fine with it."

"Shouldn't I get to know him first?" I asked.

"Exactly. You will spend time with him, Maka."

An awkward silence came and said, "You know, Grandma, I can always help you on your missions. Please? I am a dual scythe."

"You are…a weapon?"

"Yes, Grandma. I suppose I am like both of my parents? A weapon and a weapon wielder, or a meister?"

"Kami was a meister, and Spirit was a weapon…but a hybrid?"

"No, I can handle a weapon and fully transform into a weapon."

"All right. I can put you under the alias of my Owl, or Athena or Minerva."

"Minerva is best. Like the Roman Goddess. How did you know?"

"You loved books and were physically strong."

I smiled.

Queen smiled.

"Shall we go and introduce you to my guests?"

"Guests?"

"I am hosting a party right now. I am to come out."

"Yes, Grandma."

oOo

"Everyone I have an announcement to make."

The orchestra stopped, people stopped socializing and everything became pin drop silent.

"The daughter of my beloved Spirit and Kami, the girl who was the original and now current fiancé of Earl Phantomhive, and the girl who possesses amazing weapon powers, is found."

Gasps filled the room. I fidgeted uneasily. I twirled the Albarn heirloom ring on my right thumb that Grandma gave me after we talked. It was chubby ring of white gold with a huge emerald, with an angel soul engraved in the inner band of the ring.

"Come on out."

I stepped forward.

"May I present to you, my guests of this evening, my blood related granddaughter, Princess Maka Albarn Victoria."

Grandma put a tiny crown in my braided hair.

Everyone stood silently.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

People couldn't believe that Maka was the missing princess. Chatters filled the room and Maka uneasily fidgeted. Queen Victoria glared at some doubtful people who were politely whispering in each other's ears and looking at Maka.

Maka fidgeted and looked at the Queen whispering, "Maybe I should go back?"

"No," Queen Victoria said, "You are staying here."

Maka opened her mouth to protest. But her grandmother silenced her with one of her looks. Suddenly the crowd moved out of the way and Maka looked to find that blue haired boy and his stoic butler behind him. Maka recognized him as the 'not happy camper' that she saw when going to the palace.

But the boy's eyes widened when he saw her. Maka tilted her head in confusion but remembered to keep her face pokerface.

The boy respectfully bowed to her and Maka became confused.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, princess," his soft monotone voice fluttered.

Maka gave a small curtsy and replied in formality, "Pleasure to meet you, Lord Phantomhive."

"Well!" Queen Victoria slapped the both of their backs, making Ciel and Maka flinch, "Why don't you start to dance?"

Maka gave the Queen a weird look for being such a matchmaker all of a sudden when she got a slight tap on her shoulder. Maka looked around to see Ciel offer his hand for a dance.

"Would you like to dance?" Ciel softly asked.

"My pleasure, Lord Phantomhive," Maka said softly and reached for his hand and let him lead her to the middle of the dance floor.

"You look stunning tonight," Ciel softly blushed. Maka smiled.

"Same as you," Maka whispered and the familiar waltz filled the room and Ciel and Maka took this as the queue to put her hand on Ciel's shoulder and hand.

Ciel twirled Maka around and smiled, saying, "I see you know how to dance very well."

"Thank you, you are very good," Maka smiled.

"No, as you can see, I can only waltz. If I dance any other dance then I might step on your foot," Ciel blushed, and thought Maka would squeal like Lizzy would.

Maka only gently smiled and giggled saying, "Then I can help you practice. There is nothing to be ashamed about. I stepped on my friends' foots all the time."

"Who taught you to dance?" Ciel asked.

"All of my friends that were girls," Maka giggled, "Guys didn't know a thing about how to dance."

"That's not true!" Ciel chided Maka. The blonde girl rolled her eyes and laughed. The waltz ended but they went to the side to talk.

"Boys in two hundred years can become awfully unsophisticated," Maka smirked.

"How so?" Ciel prodded her.

Maka thought for a moment. Boys kicking off their shoes. Boys sneezing in their hands and not bothering to wash their hands. Them rolling around in the mud. And the list goes on and on.

"Let's just say…" Maka slowly said, "They become so unsophisticated, that you can't take their laziness and unhygienic habits apart from a primitive cave man."

Ciel shuddered in disgust and asked, "What about girls?"

"Don't get me started on those," Maka sighed, "Some wear clothing that do not look like undergarnments."

"That is a world I can't believe you lived in for most of your life," Ciel said.

"Most of my life?" Maka asked.

"You don't remember?" Ciel asked sadly.

"I really don't remember anything, except my life in the twentieth century and then suddenly being here," Maka sadly said.

Ciel looked down and somehow Maka hated seeing her fiancé down. Then an idea popped into her mind. She grabbed Ciel's hand and led him outside. She looked and saw her grandmother too busy with socializing to notice her right now.

"Wh-Where are we going?" Ciel stuttered at the cold.

"You want my jacket?" Maka asked starting to unbutton the long trench coat on her gown.

"No it's fine," Ciel somehow thought of Maka offering him her jacket was romantic.

Maka pulled him to one of the closed shops. She stared at the reflective surface. Ciel gave her a confused look and Maka grinned at him.

"This might be absurd, but I am one of Shinigami-sama's top-notch meisters. Meisters can contact him. But since I have gone back 200 years I still hold a doubt. But it is better to try than do nothing at all," Maka grinned and Ciel nodded his head.

Maka fogged up the glass and traced the number and said the pneumonic, "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door."

The window began to glow and it became fuzzy like a TV being confused by loss of signal. Then as if the screen gained signal it cleared and she came face-to-face with Death the Kid.

"Kid? Where's Shinigami-sama?" Maka asked. Ciel glared at Kid at the thought that the young reaper could take away his fiancé. He possessively latched onto Maka's right arm that made him blush but he didn't let go.

"Honorable father is right here. Who's that right beside you- OH THAT ASYMMETRICAL HORRID BEING!" Kid yelled and pointed at Ciel.

"Excuse me?!" Ciel yelled.

"You heard me, you asymmetrical trash!" Kid yelled back.

"Lord Phantomhive, don't say it!" Maka harshly whispered but Ciel didn't hear Maka.

"Like my eye patch is that disturbing! Your stupid stripes in your hair are worse!" Ciel yelled. Then Kid froze and Maka slapped her forehead.

"You said it…" Maka sighed miserably.

"He's right…" Kid paled. Maka groaned.

"Kid, you're not trash…" Maka started.

"HE'S RIGHT! I DO NOT DESERVE TO LIVE ANYMORE! I AM GARBAGE! LEAVE ME OUT ON GARBAGE DAY!" Kid wailed face-flat into the floor and Ciel looked away to spare the reaper's dignity being lowered below the ground.

"Is he like this?" Ciel asked.

"Well, if people aren't the same on both sides, then he becomes like this," Maka whispered, "Then again, anything that is asymmetrical makes him break down."

"Wait, but your hairstyle is done on one side. Surely he recognized that?" Ciel asked.

"I could have one pigtail up there and another pigtail down there and he would still act as if nothing had happened," Maka shuddered, "Somehow I do not know why I am the exception."

_Because he likes you, _Ciel said in his mind. His hands clenched. He knew her longer than Kid had ever known. He is not getting near his fiancé.

"Shinigami… CHOP!" A loud voice yelled and a huge hand pounded into Kid's head. Maka sweat dropped and Ciel paled.

"Shinigami-sama, why would you hit your son?" Maka asked, incredulously.

"Well, for one thought, he is being loud and obnoxious," Shinigami-sama said happily and Ciel hid behind Maka.

"Oh come on out. He won't call you asymmetrical," Maka laughed.

"My sanzu lines are connected. When Kiddo gets his connected he will stop being such a perfectionist," Shinigami-sama beamed.

"Well that is probably a reliever for everyone else," Maka said.

"You mean those backstabbers?" Shinigami-sama asked incredulously. Ciel looked at Maka in surprise.

"Tell you later," Maka whispered.

"Maka I thought I would lose contact with you!" Shinigami-sama beamed.

"I thought so too!" Maka smiled very big.

"I guess you can still be one of my meisters?"Shinigami-sama asked hopefully.

"Meisters?" Ciel asked, coming out from behind Maka.

"Oh who is this little cutie? He almost looks like a girl!" Shinigami-sama grinned.

Ciel blushed and deemed it unsafe to communicate with the death god. He hid right behind Maka and buried his face in her back making Maka flush.

"My fiancé, Ciel Phantomhive. And I believe you might have something to do with my amnesia?" Maka asked skeptically.

"It was the only way," Shinigami-sama sighed and rubbed his head.

"What was the only way?" Maka asked.

"Maka, you do realize your soul shape is rare? Only you and Gopher in this world have Grigori Souls. Your soul is delectable in the eyes of everyone else. To save the attacker from killing you I had to grab you," Shinigami-sama asked.

"Soul shape?" Ciel murmured.

"Shinigami-sama then what about my memories…?" Maka asked.

"That is one of the down sides of abrupt time travelling," Shinigami-sama sighed remorsefully.

"What is?" Ciel asked, coming out from behind Maka and hoping to lord may he bless him that Shinigami-sama would go on 'moe-moe' mode.

"There was a high chance of losing memories when going to the future or the past. Fortunately Maka didn't lose her memories the second time around," Shinigami-sama said seriously.

"Oh that is because you did it, right?" Maka asked.

"No because I can't keep you in a time division that you don't belong, forever. Some point in time you have to return to your own time. And looks like fate decided that now," Shinigami-sama said sadly.

"Oh," a lump arose from Maka's throat, "I see."

-x-

Queen Victoria had pushed Maka to go to her fiance's house and spend a few weeks with him there. Ciel blushed as he had to sit next to Maka in the carriage. Why does he have to do this?!

"Lord Phantomhive," Maka's soft voice broke Ciel out of his trance, "We reached your manor."

"It seems so," Ciel said in a curt tone and he got out of the carriage. He was about to turn around and help Maka down, when Sebastian beat him to it.

"Be a little quicker next time, young master," Sebastian smirked as Maka glided down the footsteps with the aid of the tall butler.

Maka looked at the manor. She felt a little twinge at her memory.

"_Hey Ciel, let's play!"_

Maka stiffened. Ciel eyed her in curiosity.

"_But you're a royal and I am just a noble! We can't mix!"_

"_Maka… CHOP!"_

"_What the bloody hell was that for?!"_

"_For thinking that status can prevent us from being friends! Ciel, you could be a mere commoner and I will play with you!"_

"Let's… play," Maka murmured so softly. Ciel's voice sounded so light, so soft and so carefree and childishly happy. Although his voice is still soft and light, he doesn't sound happy at all.

"Pardon me?" Ciel asked. Maka eyed him and shook her head.

"Nothing. You have changed," Maka sighed and followed him to inside of his manor.

"What do you mean by that?" Ciel demanded.

"For someone who knows something I do not know, you sure are dense. Go figure it out yourself," Maka sighed at Ciel and politely turned to Sebastian.

"Show me to my room, please?" Maka curtsied.

"Yes, My Lady."

When Sebastian led Maka upstairs, Ciel had to sit down. He couldn't think about anything else other than Maka's words.

How did he change?

"Are you thinking about it too much?" a smug voice came from his left. Ciel turned to see his butler.

"Thinking about what too much?" Ciel snapped, "You didn't know me when we were toddlers."

"True. But I am not as dense as Young Master is," Sebastian said softly. Ciel scoffed.

"What am I missing?" Ciel scowled.

"Young Lady is right. You are so slow. Shall you retire for the night?" Sebastian asked, hoping to revive some sense into Ciel.

"You didn't answer my question!" Ciel yelled.

"And while we are at it, please tell me what you would like for breakfast tomorrow," Sebastian smoothly said.

Ciel grumbled.

-x-

_Shatter!_

"CIEL HOW COULD YOU?!"

_Crash!_

Maka grumbled and got up. She slipped on her heirloom ring and her princess crown. She fixed her hairstyle and tidied up her nightgown.

"What is the commotion?" Maka evenly asked when she got to the bottom of the stairs.

Elizabeth's face drained of color when she saw she was pointing at Maka.

"What is so annoying about me that you decided to point your index finger at me?" Maka asked with a dangerously calm voice.

"I bet that crown is fake!" Elizabeth went forward to rip the crown off Maka's head.

Maka reached out an arm and used it as a force against Elizabeth couldn't go against. Maka turned her emotionless eyes and said, "Elizabeth Middleford. Lord Phantomhive's cousin and a replacement fiancé when I disappeared. Although I completely forgot you I can call from your data that you are skilled only in swords. Though do know I am also skilled in multiple weapons and arts of fighting all over the world."

"What is your weapon of choice?" Elizabeth got off Maka.

"Scythe, seeing swords are too much of a joke to handle," Maka sighed, "But I had to. I was not able to touch a scythe without wielding a sword. Stupid instructors!"

Elizabeth paled and even shivered. She had to give up the fact that she is not Ciel's fiancé anymore.

"Where are your parents?" Elizabeth smirked. Ciel glared at Elizabeth.

Maka's eyes hardened, "That's none of your business."

"Oh is tough little Maka trying so hard not to cry? Come on, we all know you aren't strong…" Elizabeth taunted and Maka snapped. Maka didn't care if Elizabeth was Ciel's cousin.

"Lord Phantomhive, please forgive me," Maka whispered. Ciel nodded.

Maka raised her hand and slapped Elizabeth hard. So hard that the blonde hit the ground and a loud sound could be heard.

"S-She hit me!" Elizabeth stuttered in shock.

"I know," Ciel stated coldly, "And you insulted my fiancé."

"S-She's…?" Elizabeth started to fake cry.

"Oh don't play dumb with me," Maka's deep emerald eyes flashed with anger as she deeply glared at Elizabeth, "I saw you at my ball."

"Y-You probably set this up from the start, right? To take away my Ciel from me!" Elizabeth sobbed in order to get Ciel's affection.

"I was never your property to start with," Ciel glared.

"You don't know the pain of not having parents," Maka shook her head, "Until you lose yours. Until then you are some naïve girl just foolishly wasting life because mama and papa are there to spoil you. But when they are gone, you have to work hard to uphold yourself. You have to keep strong against all the insults you get. 'Foolish parentless child, spoiled brat, monster, demon child, heartless killer, selfish bitch' are only a few of the insults. Now do you think you can handle that?"

"I don't think you can. After one day, you will snap like a twig," Ciel glared at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth got up, and then ran out of the manor crying her head off. Ciel rubbed his head in annoyance. Dealing with Elizabeth caused him to work up a migraine. Suddenly a gentle hand started rubbing the crown of his head.

Ciel looked up in surprise and Maka shrugged, "When you start to get a headache, a massage alleviates the pain. Some rest can do you good. Have you had breakfast?"

"No," Ciel shook his head, "I was about to, when Elizabeth came barging in and breaking things."

Ciel softly sighed under the magic of Maka's thin fingers working magic on his scalp. Maka nodded and gently smiled.

"Then go up to your room and take a small nap of half an hour. Trust me; your head ache will be much better. After thirty minutes, I will ask Sebastian to send up your breakfast," Maka gently rubbed the sides of Ciel's forehead. She gently kissed it and pushed him up the stairs.

Ciel blushed furiously but nevertheless did what Maka asked him to do.

When Ciel was out of sight, Sebastian started laughing. Maka turned to him and gave him a skeptical glance.

"What?" Maka asked.

"Young master seems to have taken liking towards you," Sebastian smirked. Internally Maka turned red.

"So? Is there a problem of us getting closer together? It most certainly is not a taboo," Maka sighed.

"I never said anything," Sebastian put on an innocent face and walked away.

"I am just gonna watch the clock and wait until thirty minutes are up…" Maka grumpily mumbled.

In his room, Ciel couldn't sleep. Although his migraine was gone, he traced all the finger patterns Maka made on his head and outlined the place where she kissed him on his forehead. That thought made him turn deep red.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! I almost thought about quitting this story because I got lots of negative PM's about Ciel/Maka pairing. But positivity out-ruled it and you guys inspired me once more! Thought I can ease your anxiety about what might happen next!

Enjoy, minna!

-x-

Elizabeth had gone crying to her parents and then they had come to the manor, incredulous that Ciel could honestly have fiancé, because they were so sure he would marry Elizabeth. It had taken so much convincing that Maka was, in fact, back and he wanted to marry her, something that made her feel good about herself.

Maka sighed silently as she sat on the swings that she never knew existed in the garden. Pumping her legs back and forth she admired how the wind seemed to weave its fingers through her hair, almost caressing it.

"Ah, so that's where you are," a voice called out and Maka turned around to see her fiancé.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Maka got off the swing and awkwardly walked a few steps away from it.

Ciel chuckled and shook his head, clearly not mad, "It's fine. I see you found my special spot."

"Special spot?" Maka tilted her head, wanting to know more.

Ciel nodded and slipped onto the other swing, and motioned Maka to sit.

"You see, you may not know because your memories are gone, but father and mother had these swings made for us," Ciel explained.

"Why?" Maka asked.

"As much as I was childish, I had a tendency to throw childish tantrums all the time. I would constantly have the need to blow off the steams, and a garden can't do much since mother and father wouldn't let me pluck out flowers to wipe my tears on the flowers," Ciel explained.

Maka envisioned a three year old Ciel Phantomhive wailing out of the manor in one of his tantrums and pluck a rose and sneeze his nose in the petals and wipe his eyes. She grinned at the funny image.

"So the swings were built. After you found me on the swings, they added one more swing so you can keep me company if I ever got angry," Ciel explained.

Maka looked at the metal of the swings, seeing rust form on them. She saw her and Ciel's names carved in a heart with a plus sign between their names. She saw little drawings of them (stick figures of course) holding hands.

"This is so beautiful," Maka ran her fingers over the carvings, "And after everything happened, you never got rid of it."

Ciel shook his head. Maka tilted her head in confusion.

"Why not?"

"Because I wanted it here in case you came back," Ciel answered honestly.

"Did Elizabeth find it?"

"She has, and I had her banned from going to the swings much less sit on it. Now she will never get near it now that you're here," Ciel took her hand and Maka grinned.

"I'm sorry," Ciel blurted out.

"What are you so sorry about? You have done nothing wrong," Maka tilted her head.

"For not helping you when Elizabeth came. I know you are strong enough to handle yourself but I should have done something," Ciel said, worriedly and to which Maka laughed softly.

"Ciel, you are strong. You did help me, did you forget?" Maka asked him.

"How did I help you?" Ciel asked.

"You defended me," Maka answered, "You took my side. And believe me, that's something hard to do, even harder than physical combat."

Ciel's face was blank for a few seconds to the point he worried Maka. But when he broke out into a beautiful heart stopping smile, Maka knew she had cheered him up.

"Come on," Maka reached her hand towards him, "Let's go eat together."

And for that moment, it felt like they were little again, doing everything together, saying the same things, agreeing on the same things.

Ciel took her hand and smiled.

"Let's go home."

-x-

"Aww…" Shinigami-sama cooed as he watched through the mirror on the two.

"Dad, this is not nice! We can't spy!" Kid whispered furiously.

"Says who? Oh and Ciel still hates you, remember?" Shinigami-sama pointed out.

Kid froze, then proceeded to weep in a corner. Hugging his knees to his chest and making a little puddle with his tears, Kid magically started to tend to some mushrooms that sprung up as a product of his mock-depression.

"Kid, really?" Shinigami-sama asked exasperatedly.

Kid paid no heed. Shinigami-sama sighed when he found out his son was in one of his stubborn moods because Kid had liked Maka for a long time but was honestly a huge wimp to tell her otherwise.

"Well, they went back into the manor. Wonder what kind of… _things _they'll do in there…" Shinigami-sama smirked as it got his son to cry harder. Then he realized he wouldn't be able to make his son speak for the evening and went back to spying on his favorite couple through the mirror.

-x-

"Would you like to play chess?" Ciel wiped the corner of his mouth as lunch was finally over.

"Hmm, I guess so? I don't have much experience with chess, but that doesn't mean you should go easy on me," Maka looked at Ciel.

Ciel remembered all the times he intentionally lost just to let Maka win whatever childish games they played. And boy, when the blonde meister found out she didn't actually win, she was out there to make Ciel pay for not playing fair and let her lose.

"Okay, fine," Ciel sighed then smirked, "Then you should understand that I am very well acquainted with the game myself."

"Oh really?" Maka asked.

"Yes. Nobody has been able to beat me at the game," Ciel stated proudly.

"What about Sebastian?" Maka asked.

Ciel froze then cleared his throat, "Okay correction. No _human _has been able to beat me at the game."

"That's more like it," Maka smirked and they reached the door to Ciel's study, "But then again, I think I might as well steal your title, hmm?"

Ciel looked at her with shock. No girl had dared to challenge his strengths. Not that he was mad, but he was surprisingly… drawn to her more as she continued to surprise him.

"I accept your challenge," Ciel smiled as they sat down on the plush chairs, a crystal chess board in between them, "Let the game begin."

-x-

Maka daintily moved her queen and looked Ciel in the eyes as she murmured, "Checkmate."

Ciel's ocean eye enlarged by 200% as he frantically checked the board for any possible loopholes. Sebastian was in the background, chuckling to himself.

"I-It can't be!"

"It is, my lord. My lady speaks the truth. She has cornered you from all aspects," Sebastian pointed out Maka's chess pieces that had Ciel's king trapped.

"Or did you intentionally try to lose?" Maka asked.

"No, not this time. I played my best," Ciel said.

"And you are still the best," Maka beamed at him, "We don't need some silly chess game to judge that."

Ciel's cheeks flushed pink as he stuttered, "B-But you b-beat m-me-"

"Shh…" Maka put her right index finger to her lips, "Nobody needs to know that."

-x-

As Ciel and Maka were just sitting around in the lounge area, both wishing to do absolutely nothing, a mirror popped out from thin air, as Shinigami-sama's cheerful face popped in view.

"Shinigami-sama," Maka smiled, Ciel scooting near his fiancé, "What may I do for you?"

"You see, Maka, you are my most powerful weapon and meister. I need you to come back for training from time to time and teach other students at the academy," Shinigami-sama explained.

"But, it is in America. I'm in England," Maka whispered.

"Yes, I know, but you will travel through the mirror."

"Will the… others be there?" Maka gulped. She thought she would still be in the same time period.

"Yes."

"But my time period is 200 before theirs!"

"I know and I don't know why, but they'll be there. I'll have to work on that," Shinigami-sama sighed.

"What is it now?" Maka sighed, "Obviously something's up."

"Arachne and Medusa are alive."

"Wait… what? I can understand Medusa, but Soul ate Arachne's soul! He's a death scythe!"

"Apparently not. And she is furious."

"Because her lover is dead?" Maka asked.

"And you got rid of him," Shinigami-sama added, not wanting to mention in front of Ciel that Maka had also _swallowed _the soul.

"I see. When do I go?" Maka asked.

"Tonight, at eight. You will travel when you summon me."

"I see."

-x-

"But Maka, you _can't _go back to those bloody traitors!" Ciel pleaded with his fiancé, who was packing a suitcase of necessary belongings.

"I know, Ciel, but when he orders me to do something I can't go back on it," Maka touched Ciel's face, "And you can't come with me either, because you have a company to run."

"No, I'm going with you," Ciel firmly decided, ordering Sebastian to pack his suitcase as well.

"Ciel, please-"

"They made your life a living hell, Maka. They pushed you around and bullied you for something you didn't do. I promised in the name of my parents that if I ever find you, I will never leave your side," Ciel whispered, cupping Maka's right cheek in his hand.

Maka's lips twitched into a small smile. Hugging him, she murmured into his chest, "I love it how you are still so stubborn after all these years."

-x-

With their suitcases in hand and Sebastian behind them, Maka went to the biggest mirror they had in the manor and fogged up the surface and with her fingers, wrote the number.

"42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door."

The mirror glowed and fuzzed like a TV screen and Shinigami-sama's happy face filled the little circle.

"I see you want to bring your fiancé with you? Oh that's fine with me, just make sure he is safe," Shinigami-sama smiled at Ciel, who hid behind Maka.

"He won't hurt you, what did I say?" Maka whispered.

"Oh well come on!" Shinigami-sama whispered the words and made the mirror a portal.

Ciel, Maka, and Sebastian walked through it.

-x-

"Nice to see you back, Maka," Kid smiled at Maka when the three walked through.

"Yeah," Maka whispered as she looked around the room, which hadn't changed one little bit.

"There you are!" Shinigami-sama comes in and scoops up Maka in his arms, twirling her around a few times before setting her down.

"H-Hi Shinigami-sama," Maka laughs as she is steadied by Ciel.

"Thank you so much for coming!" Shinigami-sama beamed.

"You mean this wasn't mandatory?!" Ciel yelled.

"Oh, it was. But I am glad she came," Shinigami-sama smiled back even though Kid was glaring at Ciel for speaking in such a rude manner.

"Well, Maka-chan! I'll have you train for a few weeks and then you may go back with your fiancé back to England. I'll call you periodically to get trained and assist some students," Shinigami-sama beamed.

"F-Fiance?" Kid stuttered.

"Kid, you met him before. This isn't some kind of shocker," Maka sighed as Ciel wrapped his hands around Maka's waist.

"But you never told me he was your fiancé!" Kid yelled.

Shinigami-sama sighed and knew that his son was in fact, in love with Maka. He was a bit shocked now, his son's crush for Maka had developed into strong love.

"Shinigami… CHOP!" Shinigami-sama knocked out his son and carried him. Maka, worried, followed him after reassuring Ciel and Sebastian that she would be back.

"I'm sorry," Maka whispered.

"Why are you sorry?" Shinigami-sama asked.

"I never knew," Maka said.

"He was too scared to tell you," Shinigami-sama sighed, "He always was."

"It's just… I know I am glad he didn't turn on me… but I know I love Ciel and I know my heart is with Ciel, all my life," Maka said truthfully.

"How long have you loved him?" Shinigami-sama asked.

"Forever," Maka whispered.

"True love," Shinigami-sama whispered as he opened a guest bedroom and laid Kid gently down on the bed.

Kid shifted a bit, but tear tracks made its way down his face. Kid never looked so vulnerable when he cried.

"I don't think he will get over you, ne?" Shinigami-sama whispered.

"There has to be a way," Maka whispered, incredulous.

"Not really, when you are a Shinigami, love and mating is entirely different," Shinigami-sama whispered, "But I'm happy that you aren't suffering. Kid will be okay. He has to accept your happiness."

"But he is suffering so much," Maka whispered, "We have to empathize with it."

"I guess," Shinigami-sama sighed, "But it is best we leave him alone. Sometimes people need time to themselves."

"So where will I be staying?" Maka asked.

"At the Gallows Mansion," Shinigami-sama said.

"With Patty and Liz to hate me? Uh-uh," Maka shook her head.

"They're not there right now. Liz moved in with Soul who she said was her boyfriend and Patty is tagging along until she can find her own place to stay," Shinigami-sama explained.

"Won't it be awkward to run in with Kid?"

"Life has the most surprising outcomes."

"More like _you _prepare the most surprising outcomes."

"I swear Stein has rubbed off on you, hasn't he?"

"I guess," Maka laughed, "But then being around you too much has caused me to become goofier."

.

.

.

TBC

**And there you guys know! And a love triangle forms! Kid/Maka/Ciel, but the pair will stay the same: Maka/Ciel for this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

Maka's POV

Setting my things in the spare room, or should I say one of the many spare rooms, I sighed. I knew things would get really weird with Ciel and Kid and it would be hard to play the middle man all the while trying to get Ciel to make a confused face at every piece of technology.

There was a knock to my door as I was undoing my elaborate hairstyle and wiping all make up off of my face. From the formality to the pressure of the knock to the interval of time between each knock, I knew it was Ciel.

"Come in," I said. And I was right.

"Dinner's ready," Ciel frowned, obviously he wasn't looking forward to being insulted on being asymmetrical. Who would, really?

"You made it firm that you aren't going to take your eye patch off, right?" I asked him, chuckling at how childish my fiancé is acting.

"Well of course, or else he would freak out by seeing my demon contract," Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Right, about that," I said, "You might not want to let Sebastian out of the premises of Gallows Mansion."

"Why not? He is perfectly capable of taking care of himself, and you might not know, but I was forcefully turned into a demon," Ciel said.

I rolled my eyes. Thanks, Captain Obvious.

"Wait… y-you knew?" Ciel gasped.

"At first I was able to recognize your butler was a demon. I wondered why I could read your emotions but why it was so difficult to read your soul wavelength and the only reasonable explanation was you weren't born of demon lineage. Someone forcefully turned you into one," I explained.

"Would you be able to read anything Sebastian was thinking?" Ciel asked.

"Well, I can't read anything. I do not know how he is feeling, what he is thinking about or his motives. It is because he was born a demon," I explained further. (Let's make this up about demons, okay?)

"So why don't you want him to go out of the mansion?"

"Because it is unsafe. You must know the academy that Shinigami-sama runs: Death Weapons and Meister Academy. We are taught to hunt kishin souls and before I got transported to England, I was part of a special class in which we took down Asura, son of Shinigami-sama, who was born from his fear," I sighed.

Ciel looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Asura was the king of demons. And I was ordered to swallow his soul," I said, "I was told the side effects would vary. I could catch the infection of insanity from him, gain his powers, or become immortal. It all depends on time."

"So basically they wanted someone to swallow it just to get rid of it? What the hell? Your body isn't a trash can, Maka!" Ciel yelled.

"I was ordered to, Ciel," I said quietly. I was scared. This was the same thing my so called friends said when I told them the news.

But Ciel, unlike my ex-friends, didn't blow up in anger. Instead, his eye softened and he came forward, placing a hand on my shoulder. A finger hooked at the bottom of my chin, and gently encouraged me to look at him.

"Why would you take a risk? You know that there is a chance to become immortal and stay with me forever, but you know there is a chance to become insane and kill yourself. Even if it was an order, you could have negotiated another way to dispose of the soul rather than just swallowing it. So why, Maka?" Ciel asked.

My eyes watered up for the first time I saw him and I whispered, "Because I thought I had no one. I never knew who mom and dad were, the bullying was too much, and I thought if there was a chance to die, I could see mom and dad again."

Ciel looked at me for a few moments and even he knew he couldn't remind me that I always had him. I grew up not knowing I used to be engaged.

My vision went black and I realized I was pressed against Ciel's blue coat. He was hugging me and I thought for one second that he would just get angry and walk out on me.

"You always have me," Ciel whispered, smoothing down my hair, "I promised, didn't I? I would never leave you. Ever."

"Even if I go insane?" I asked, lips twitching into a smile.

"Even if you did go insane. But that is only one of the possibilities, right? There is a majority chance that you could remain sane. At least focus on that," Ciel said.

We stood there, for another good ten seconds, before I broke the hug, cue the soft whining.

"Come on, big baby. Dinner is ready and it is 7:59 pm. If we are not there at the dining room by 8, Kid will freak out," I laughed.

"Why 8?"

"Because it is his favorite number. The number eight can be symmetrically divided horizontally and vertically. That's why."

"I swear he is obsessed," Ciel rambled.

"You may say that, Ciel, but he is the one of the few ones who didn't talk crap about me once I swallowed Asura's soul," I sighed, "He is a true friend."

-x-

You know that time in this chapter I said dinner would be super weird? Okay. Scratch that out with a passion.

_It was eerily quiet._

Candelabra-style, silver-platter, velvet seats and diamond chandelier style dinner was placed out for us when we reached the bottom of the steps. Miraculously we made it sharp at 8 o'clock, when the second hand hit a new hour. Kid was pleased and that was a major accomplishment.

But his pleasure at us arriving on time vanished in a heartbeat when he saw Ciel with me. Partly due to jealousy and the fact that Ciel looks asymmetrical.

But then again, so was Kid.

The soft music of a piano and a violin played in the background. Dark baroque style music kind of reminded me of Soul and his obsession with darkness.

A pang in my heart. He used to be my loyal weapon. It hurt to know that someone you spent so much time with turned against you with the others because 'reputation' was more important than 'friendships'.

Needless to say, this was the happiest Ciel had been ever since he stepped into a gadget filled world. I guess Ciel's lucky that Kid has an obsession with Victorian-style dinner setup. Or else he would beg me to bring him back home.

"So, Maka, are you ready to help with the battle against Arachne and Medusa?" Kid asked.

"Yes, but I thought I was supposed to teach the other students not in EAT class self-defense, right? Unless it was a lure…" I trailed off.

"Well technically Honorable Father was telling only half of the story. He didn't want you to panic over there and not come at all, after all this battle will require some of the best meisters," Kid said, "But you are going to work with me and the other Spartoi members to take both of them down. Father said I am to wield your weapon form to accomplish such a task."

"But I am not completely of weapon blood, Kid," I protested.

"Well you are a rare case. Father looked up your lineage. Your mother was a meister and your father was a weapon. Technically you are only supposed to be one or the other, there is no between. Your fate as a meister or weapon is decided like how your genes are: it is like a game of probability and dice. Very rarely does a child become a hybrid. And you are one," Kid finished.

"So I can become a weapon as well?" I asked.

"Yes. Father said to punish Soul, he lost his 99 pre-kishin souls that he collected and now all you have to do is swallow either Arachne's or Medusa's soul to become a death weapon," Kid said.

"But I worked so hard on trying to make him a death weapon," I sighed miserably. No doubt Soul would come stomping back to me, demanding me to help him out again.

Ciel comforted me, or rather tried to, by patting my arm. I weakly smiled at his comforting gesture.

Kid grimaced when he saw the small action of PDA, but he let it slide.

"Well, true. But there is an honor code of holding such a status once obtained. You can't just abuse your high status once you reach it and turn against others. Soul told me he saw you as a ticket to becoming a death weapon, Maka. He isn't a genuine person," Kid frowned.

"He said that…?" I asked, almost whispering. Blood drained out of my face.

"He did," Kid nodded.

"I don't get it; did he say this after I swallowed Asura's soul?" I asked.

"No, he said it the first time we met," Kid shook his head.

That was a long time ago! And to think, before I made him a death weapon (before he lost the status), that he thought he could use me and throw me to the side!

A sickening feeling washed through me. I put my face in my hand. I pushed my plate away, for the feeling of betrayal had killed my appetite.

I guess this is what it feels like to be used.

"And to think this whole time I believed otherwise," I whispered.

"I didn't know how to tell you because you wouldn't believe me, Maka. He was closer to you than I was because you knew him longer than me," Kid said, "But I still feel guilty for not saying so sooner."

"It isn't your fault," I shook my head, "I wouldn't believe you back then if you had told me right away, anyways."

Things got really quiet in the dining room and this time, we all lost our appetite. And the cricket noise that happens at night got louder and louder.

Nothing more enjoyable than listening to an insect mating call, isn't that right?

"Why don't we head over to the living room?" Kid asked.

"But what about the dishes?" I asked.

"It can all be done," Kid said, "You won't have to worry about that."

I nodded, getting up and taking Ciel's hand. Kid flinched when I did such a thing, but he didn't say a word.

We walked to the expansive living room and I plopped down on a two-seater. Kid dragged a single seat couch near to me and Ciel gripped my hand in jealousy. It burned in his sapphire eye when I looked at him in confusion.

"So tell me," I asked, "Do you know when Liz and Patty will be back?"

"They kind of moved out. I am sure Honorable Father told you, right?" Kid asked.

"He did, I just… was making sure," I breathed in relief.

"I even told them that if they didn't want to become serious about becoming death weapons, then I don't want to work with them," Kid sighed.

"Why would that be?"

"They think that they could use my status as a way to earn a boyfriend at the Academy," Kid sighed, "Even I thought they were genuine. It kind of hurt to know they would try to use me."

"I'm sorry Kid," I whispered, truly feeling bad for him. I didn't wish for someone so kind like him to be used by his own weapons, like I was.

"It's okay. I mean, I didn't make them death weapons yet, I won't have to work so hard on someone who isn't serious at all," Kid tried to smile, but failed.

"I don't blame you," I said gently, "It hurts."

"It kind of fucking does," Kid bitterly laughed, not giving a flying duck that he cussed. I guess I should get used to that when Kid is in an angsty mood.

"Fucking?" Ciel gave me a weird look. Kid looked at him like he grew a second head.

"It's a bad word, Ciel," I tried to simply pharaphrase.

"Like murder?" Ciel asked. I facepalmed.

"No, not like that, but kind of a stronger word than your everyday usage of language. Parents and teachers would scold kids for saying such inappropriate words, claiming such words are meant for adults to use, Ciel," I said.

"Then why would you say such a bad word? You clearly aren't an adult," Ciel glared at Kid.

"Says the person who is two inches shorter than me," Kid shot back.

Ciel didn't believe the whole two inch thing, but he did agree that he was the shortest one in the room as of now.

"Okay guys stop," I made a T with my hands, signifying timeout, "Let's not get carried away with this."

"Oh its fine let's let the shorty keep running his mouth off about all my flaws," Kid glared, practically not hearing me, "Maybe you might like to babble on and on about how short you are?"

"You are the one who calls me asymmetrical but those weird stripes on your head say otherwise!" Ciel blatantly yelled the one thing I was praying he wouldn't say.

"Ciel!" I sighed.

Kid became extremely silent. His eyes didn't close. They twitched, one eye becoming comically bigger than the other and his hands began to curl and uncurl un-naturlly. His lip trembled and his feet trembled ever so slightly.

I sighed. This is Kid's reaction when someone points out how much of a hypocrite he is to advocate symmetry when he isn't himself symmetric.

"You're right…" Kid murmured.

"Kid, not again…" I groaned.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! I AM AN ASYMMETRICAL PIECE OF SHIT! LEAVE ME OUT ON GARBAGE DAY!" Kid yelled and ran to one corner of the room to wail really loud.

"Gladly," Ciel started walking towards Kid, but I held him back by his shoulder.

"Ciel, you know better than that," I stared at him pointedly.

"I know, I know," Ciel looked down, but then looked me square in the eyes, "But when he gets on my nerves, those impulses became tempting."

"If you forget you have a conscience, you know I will be your conscience," I rolled my eyes.

I stepped to one wall of the living room, scanning the bookshelf for a heavy encyclopedia to hit Kid with.

"This idiot is getting louder by the second and you want to read a book?!" Ciel yelled, clamping his hands over his ears to drown Kid out.

"You'll see," I smirked.

I found what I was looking for. A nice, brand new copy of a Webster's dictionary. I picked it up and weighed it. It would do.

I stood near Kid, who was wailing so loud, it was deafening.

"Maka… CHOP!" I screamed/yelled and slammed the gigantic book on his head. And mind you, it was as hard as a reaper chop.

Kid fell limp and I picked him up and laid him out on the sofa. It wasn't until I had neatly placed the still-intact dictionary back on the shelf that I registered Ciel's look of shock.

"What was that?" Ciel asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh, love, only a defense mechanism. And a snap-back-to-reality tool," I innocently smiled.

"I think that left a bump," Ciel said.

"It does. But don't worry it goes away pretty quickly," I sighed, "I had no other choice. He would have cried so loud that he made both of us deaf."

"Remind me to never do anything that will get hit by your book chop."

"Simple. Don't do anything stupid," I smiled, taking his hand.

"Then, define 'stupid'," Ciel said.

"When you do something without using your brain," I smirked.

"No, I meant- ugh! Never mind!" Ciel groaned.

"Thought so, now, let's get some sleep. If I have to face a room full of bitches, then I need all the sleep I can get," I smiled.

"Bitches? Like a dog?" Ciel asked.

"No, it means a really snotty person. That would be another bad word," I said, drawing the covers up as we crawled in bed.

"You shouldn't be saying bad words," Ciel reprimanded me.

"Says the shorty," I smirked. Ciel blushed, but nevertheless hugged me as we fell asleep. I could totally get used to this.

-x-

SOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the update! Thank you loyal fans of Timeswapped, here is another update! I went subtle on the Ciel/Maka pairing and decided to create more one-sided Kid/Maka and a love triangle between the three.

If you are a romantic like me, you will totally love this story because there will be MAJOR love triangle chapters!


End file.
